


Anniversary Blues

by DustyAmber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAmber/pseuds/DustyAmber
Summary: Shiro’s worst day at work just so happens to be his anniversary day with AdamCute Shadam fluff





	Anniversary Blues

**Author's Note:**

> OK I AM SOOOO HAPPY SHIRO IS GAY LIKE OMG I CANNOT 
> 
> I needed to write some kind of fanfic in order to somewhat contain my happiness. I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> No Nasty Comments please!!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is not my best work I wrote this in like 20 minutes so... XD

Shiro was not having a good day.

Everything felt so out of place. Keith started a fight with another kid and it got him in all sorts of trouble. Shiro did all he could do but now even more officers were upset with letting Keith in and there was nothing Shiro could do to stop their constant glares and discrete comments.

Shiro got the brunt end of all the anger. And to top it all off, he found out his disease is incurable. Shiro was having the worst day possible and it was only getting worse.

It was during common time where the cadets were all relieved from their training. Some of the officers kept watchful eyes on the cadets to keep everyone safe, especially after the outburst with Keith and the other student. The word spread fast too. Everyone in the Garrison knew what happened today and everyone was on edge. The officers tried to keep things to a minimum so there wouldn’t be another fight. They ordered extra officers to be in there today to shut down any talk about it. Adam was one of those extra guards on duty; he was in charge of watching some of the newer cadets to make sure they weren’t messing around. Shiro was also on that list as well so he had the obligation to be there.

Unfortunately, Shiro had just gotten back from talking with Keith and that talk wasn’t the prettiest. Keith decided to go back to his room to be by himself. Shiro was very good with Keith and knew when to give him space. Quite frankly, Shiro needed the space too.

Shiro walked into the common room with a distressed demeanor. He was so worn out and drained of all energy. Shiro decided it was best to sit on the couch and bury his head into his hands. He could hear the whispers from the cadets and officers around him. It made him feel even worse.

Immediately, Adam took notice of his boyfriend’s body language. Adam felt really awful for Shiro; he knew how much Keith meant to him and knew how forgiving and stubborn he was. Those were some of the qualities that Adam initially fallen for when first meeting Shiro.

Adam slowly walked over to check on him. “I heard about Keith. Is everything okay?”

Shiro sighed. “No. He got in a lot of trouble. He’s suspended from doing any simulators for two weeks.”

“That’s terrible.” Adam took a seat on the coffee table, facing Shiro. Shiro didn’t move away, in fact he didn’t move at all. That wasn’t a very good sign.

“Yeah I guess. Today has been the worst day ever.” Shiro grunted.

“It won’t be for long.” Adam offered a genuine smile. “Today’s our anniversary.”

Shiro perked up with his eyes wide with guilt. “Oh no….Adam I totally forgot I’m so sorry-“

“No need Takashi.” Adam waved his hand. “You’ve been busy and honestly I almost forgot myself.”

Shiro sighed with relief. _At least I’m not the only one with a ton of work._ He thought.

“So I’m thinking…” Adam tried to reel Shiro back in. “We could go out and spend some time away from the Garrison. I mean I love this place but I need a little break, just for one night with the man of my dreams.”

Shiro shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Adam turned his head to the side, his smile faded rather quickly. “Why?”

“I’m already in a lot of trouble as is. I can’t bear to get myself in even more.” Shiro explained with pensive sadness.

“But...it’s our anniversary. Don’t you want to do something more fun?” Adam questioned his boyfriend.

“No.”

Adam was distraught with his response. “Fine. Whatever you want.” And with that, Adam stood up and stormed out of the room. Shiro dug his head in his hands again and allowed one single tear to fall on his face.

***

Shiro opened the door into his apartment and saw Adam sitting on the coach with a book in his hand. His glasses were set perfectly on his face. Adam was so absorbed into the book like crazy. He wouldn’t break eye contact, even when Shiro slammed the door to get his attention.

He threw his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes. Then he stood before Adam and waited for him to look at him.

“You’re blocking my light.” Was all that Adam said to him.

Shiro apologized meekly and decided to sit down on Adam’s left. He kept staring into those big brown eyes. They were the first thing Shiro noticed about Adam and those eyes never left his head. Sometimes seeing those bright and loving eyes made him feel instantly better. But it didn’t help that he snapped at Adam earlier. Those brown eyes were not happy with him, and Shiro couldn’t blame Adam for feeling that way.

“Can we talk?” Shiro finally mustered the courage to speak. His voice was still wavering, however.

Adam turned a page without a word. He was still focused on the book in front of him. It was as if I never existed in his eyes. Shiro thought. And thinking about it even more made him even more upset with himself.

“Please? Adam we need to.” Shiro pleaded again, this time with more emotion in his voice; there was so much emotion that his voice cracked.

Adam still didn’t reply. Shiro silently let a couple more tears drop. He really messed up this time. Shiro never meant to hurt Adam. He was just frazzled at the time. He needed some space. How was Adam supposed to know that?

Finally Shiro had enough of being ignored. He snatched the book out of Adam’s grasp and slammed it on the coffee table with a thud.

“I’m sorry Adam I really am. I was frazzled today after my meeting and I took it out on you.” He started.

Adam still didn’t look at him. He stared at the wall, absent minded. Shiro’s tears were coming down like waterfalls. “I know it’s our anniversary tonight and you wanted to do something special. I did too. I’m sorry I squashed your idea in the mud. I wasn’t thinking. After all that happened today, I needed to spend time with someone who I know that loves me. Please just say something to me.”

His outburst jerked Adam exponentially. He flinched and finally turned to face him. At that point Shiro couldn’t look at Adam anymore, it hurt too much.

Adam started feeling a small pang in his heart that he knew was because of Takashi. He sat there and watched his boyfriend cry out all of his tears that had been building up for quite some time. He knew Takashi was going to explode from all the stress and his disease. It was a touchy subject and it was eating him alive not really telling anyone.

Adam slowly pulled Shiro in close to his chest and cradled his head. He felt Shiro’s wet cheeks against his fingertips. Adam then wrapped his other arm around Shiro’s waist to pull him in even more.

“I’m sorry you had such a bad day.” He whispered. He let Shiro cry out and scream and rant and everything that night. Adam sat there quietly and stroked Shiro’s head for comfort. The only thing Adam wanted at that point was for his lover to feel better.

“I don’t know how much longer I can take.” Shiro sobbed into Adam’s chest.

“You’re strong, Takashi.” Adam calmly replied. “You will push through, just like you always do. I know you can.”

“I’m so sorry. I ruined our anniversary.” He cried even harder.

Adam shook his head. “No you didn’t. We still have a couple more hours. Why don’t we grab some ice cream and binge some comedy movies. We can lighten the mood a little bit.”

Shiro sobs slowly subsided and he sat there in Adam’s hold. “Okay.” Was all he said.

Adam lifted Shiro’s chin and softly kissed his lips. “I love you, Takashi.”

Shiro returned the kiss as well. “I love you too.”

For the first time that day, the two lovers each shared the same smile. One that both warmed their hearts and turned the night around.

They finally made some ice cream sundaes and turned on a funny movie. Both of them laughed way too much and the sugar high they both had didn’t help the case. Shiro and Adam were enjoying each other’s company, and that’s all the needed for an anniversary.

Finally, it was time for them to go to sleep. Adam put the bowls in the sink while Shiro folded the blankets and turned off the TV.

After finishing up their nighttime routine, they both settled into one of the two beds. Shiro was on the left side of the bed while Adam took the right. Shiro was on his side while Adam wrapped his arms around him and dug his head into Shiro’s shoulder blades.

Shiro turned off the light and snuggled back into his position and held onto one of Adam’s hands.

Adam somewhat laughed and whispered into his ear, “Happy anniversary. I love you to the Milky Way and back.”

Shiro felt so content where he was. He wasn’t thinking about what happened today or what lies ahead tomorrow. He was happy right where he was, and so was the man right next to time.

Shiro smiled. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
